Can I Love You?
by DinosawK
Summary: Syo's first day at Saotome academy leaves him hating he place! After bullies and idiots start to get to him, what will happen? Maybe even someone else, except Ai, will fall for him... AiXSyo & RenXSyo! (Two routes! - YOU DECIDE WHO!) I don't own Uta Pri!
1. Chapter 1

"Syo. Since you're moving to my school, why don't you move in with me?" Ai asked his small boyfriend as they were on a date to a park close to Syo's house.

"I- I could..! It'd save mum some traveling money..!" Syo replied, grinning happily.

"Okay then, its settled. We'll have to collect your things soon so you're ready and moved in by next month."

"Yeah! I can't believe I'm finally getting to go to a music school…" He smiled to himself and Ai leant down, catching his lips in a short and sweet kiss. "Do you think mum will mind..?"

"Tell her we're friends. You can tell her the truth when you're ready." Ai smiled slightly and Syo nodded.

"A-are you staying tonight? Getting the train back to yours will be a pain."

"If you want me to, shorty."

"Shut up! I'm not short!" Syo turned away from Ai, standing up and sitting down in the shade of a nearby tree. Ai smiled and laughed to himself before following his angered boyfriend to the tree, sitting down next to him. Syo sighed. "What if I don't get any friends here...? You're a year higher so I won't get to spend all my time with you… I'll be on my own…"

"Don't be an idiot. You'll find friends. I did and I'm an 'emotionless freak', as some put it."

"Idiots. You're clearly not emotionless." Syo blushed. "But really… I'm gonna be the new kid... They wo- _mhmm_." Ai silenced Syo by pressing their lips together once again.

"Stop it. I know people from the class you're in, If you can't make friends, I'll help you."

"I-I'll do it! I won't need your help!" Syo stood up, fire burning in his eyes. "I'll do it on my own!" Ai smiled.

"I'm glad." He mumbled as he pulled Syo back down. "Shall we ask your parents about moving to my house, then?"

"Okay!" Syo smiled and they left for Syo's house.

 **~TIMESKIP – 3 WEEKS~**

"I'm finally all moved in! I better get to decorating soon; the room you put me in is so boring!" Syo shouted happily to Ai whilst grinning.

"I'm sorry I haven't decorated. I wasn't planning to use it." Ai replied, a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Hey! You invited me! Baka!" Ai smiled.

"I know, I know." He took Syo's hat and patted his head. "It's not like you'll be in your room much anyway." He whispered into Syo's ear teasingly, causing Syo's face to glow a bright red and go to cover it with his hat, then realizing that Ai had taken it.

"H-Hey! Gimme my hat back!"

"No way shorty." He smiled, holding it above his head. "You can have it if you can reach it." Syo was jumping and desperately trying to reach the hat above Ai's head then he tripped and fell into Ai's chest. Ai smirked and dropped the hat onto Syo's head, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy. "You living here will be fun~" Ai teased and smiled, pushing Syo's hat off his head and burying his face into the Syo's blonde hair. Syo smiled and rested his head onto Ai's chest.

"I-I love you, Ai…"

"I love you too, Syo." Ai mumbled into Syo's hair then pulled back, helping Syo move the boxes of his belongings into his new room. Syo joined him, after picking up his hat, of course.

 **~TIMESKIP – SYO'S FIRST DAY.~**

"Should I get there a little earlier?! Does my uniform look okay?! Ai what if I'm late?! Hurry up!" Syo was running around the small apartment, panicking.

"Syo. Its 6:30. You don't have to leave for at least another hour. Calm down, you look fine." Ai smiled and Syo calmed slightly. "Are you scared?"

"No way! I don't get scared!" Syo shouted whilst making a manly pose. "I'm a man! Otogoni Zenkai!" Ai smiled once again at how cute Syo was, though he didn't dare say it in front of the small blonde. He decided to mess with Syo a little, to liven up his morning, even if it couldn't get any worse.

"What about that time we watched a horror movie~?" Ai teased.

"T-That doesn't count! And anyway! I wasn't scared! The pillow was there to keep me warm!" His face flushed bright red.

"To keep your face warm?" Ai laughed slightly.

"Y-Yeah! S-Shut up!" Syo smiled, throwing himself down on the sofa.

An hour quickly passed and the two were getting ready to leave. "Are you sure I look alright..?"

"Yes. You look fine." Ai patted Syo's had after removing his hat. "Just calm down shorty."

"S-Shut up…" Ai dropped the hat back onto Syo's head and lead his way out of the door and to Saotome Academy for Syo's first day.

"AI-AI!" A tall brunette came darting down the corridor as soon as he spotted his cyan haired best friend. "Is this Syo-chan you told me about?!" Reiji shouted happily.

"It is. Syo, this is Reiji Kotobuki." Ai introduced Reiji to Syo and he bowed his head slightly, greeting Reiji.

"N-Nice to meet you! I'm Syo Kurusu."

"Nice to meet you too Syo-chan!" Reiji grinned. "Ai-Ai! He's so cute! And short!"

"I'm not short! Or cute!" Syo shouted, his face flushing red. Reiji laughed.

"Well, I'm running late to meet Myu-chan so I better hurry! Bye Bye!" Reiji ran off along the corridor and Ai showed Syo to his Classroom to meet with the sensei.

"So who do I have anyway?" Syo asked.

"Hyuga Ryuya." Ai replied, not realizing who Syo's idol was.

"N-N-No way! THE HYUGA RYUYA?!" He almost screamed at Ai, his face bright red.

"Yes. I forgot you liked him." Ai smiled.

"Like?! He's my idol! I love him!" Ai's smile faded and he looked emotionless once again. "N-Not like that! Ai..! Come on..!" Ai began walking quickly in front, he was clearly teasing the smaller boy but Syo couldn't see that and began running after Ai. "Ai! Come on! Please?!" Ai had waited outside of the classroom Syo would be moving into, S-Class with Hyuga Ryuya. "Ai!" Syo shouted for a final time before catching up.

"I'm kidding Syo. Here's your classroom, do you want me to come in with you?" Ai replied, a slight smile at his lips.

"I-Its fine, I'll meet you at dinner!" Syo blushed.

"Okay then, I'll meet you here. Good luck _Syo-chan~_ " Ai began to walk away, leaving behind a blushing Syo. When Ai was fully out of sight, Syo dusted off his shirt, tidied his hair and hat then knocked hesitantly on the door. The door opened to reveal a tall, ginger haired man.

"You must be Syo Kurusu, The new student?" He asked, already knowing the answer. Syo nodded, his face still red. "Okay. I'll need to take your details before class starts…" Syo followed his sensei into the room, still nervous. The taller man took Syo's details and soon after they had finished, the bell signalling the start of school rang violently. As students filled the room, Syo began to feel more embarrassed. When the room was filled, Hyuga-Sensei silenced the room, calling Syo to the front.

"This is your new classmate, Syo Kurusu. Introduce yourself." He gestured to Syo.

"Uhh- I-I'm Syo Kurusu! N-Nice to meet you!" He bowed quickly before staring at the large group in front of him, noticing one head stand out to all of the rest… He passed it off quickly as he noticed that the majority of the students were whispering about him.

' _Look at his hair'_

' _Why's he wearing a hat?'_

' _He looks weird. That can't be the uniform.'_

' _New kids.'_

Syo tried not to be bothered by the idiots and decided to keep himself to himself for the first few days.

By lunch, Syo had had enough of people whispering about him and laughing. Whilst waiting for Ai, many of the students purposely bashed into him, he thought that one had passed him more than once just to do it. He stood alone, trying to hide his face until he spotted a familiar head of cyan hair. "Syo. Are you alright?" He asked, smiling slightly.

"H-Hi! I'm okay."

"How was class?"

"It was okay… Hyuga-sensei is great!" He smiled happily. _'Gay.'_ He thought he heard a classmate mumble as he walked past. Syo brushed it off as his imagination and continued talking to Ai as they went to get some lunch.

Lunch ended quickly and Syo was back to being miserable in the classroom once again… 'Well… It could be worse…' Syo thought to himself as he waited for the bell to ring so he could be free…

* * *

 **A/N-**

Hi Guys! This is the first chapter of my new (and first!) Multi-chapter story!  
This was requested by Kiscia! Thankyou for the idea ^-^ Hope you like it so far!

Well! I have plans for this to be AiXSyo and eventually RenXSyo!

Like? Favourite/Follow/Review and as always, Request! (I have lots but It'll get done (After a while...))

Thankyou for reading! Hope you liked it!  
Matene~!


	2. Chapter 2

AiXSyo – (RenXSyo) – Can I love you?

Chapter Two:

After the first few days at Saotome academy, Syo had made friends with nobody. He tried to get used to the different environments and work yet he just couldn't. Part of him wanted to give up on his dream and go back to his old school, with his old friends and his brother, Koaru. The only good thing about the school was Ai, his almost (but not quite!) emotionless, cyan haired boyfriend. On Friday, Syo was happy to finally have a weekend and not have to return to the miserable place for 2 days. "Ai!" He shouted happily as they were walking home together. "What are we doing this weekend?" He grinned.

"Well, shouldn't you visit your family?"

"I should… You have to come too then~" He smiled.

"Fine." Ai smiled back. "How has your first week been? I see you're much more cheerful now than you usually are, have you made friends?" Syo panicked. He didn't want Ai to know how he actually felt there…

"Y-Yeah." He lied.

"I see." Ai smiled. "Well, I'll let you spend your dinner with them then."

"N-No!" Syo almost shouted and Ai looked confused.

"Why? What's wrong?" The last thing Syo wanted was for Ai to leave him.

"I-I like spending time with you…" He fake smiled and blushed.

"Yes, but you get to spend time with me at home. If you have friends, you should stay with them."

"B-But…" Syo mumbled. He really didn't want Ai to leave him but he didn't want him to worry so he let it go, now forced to find somebody to sit with. Ai smiled again and patted Syo's hat.

"I'm happy you found friends. You were worried for nothing." Syo looked to the floor, feeling slightly guilty for lying to Ai.

"Yeah…" He mumbled.

"Is something wrong?"

"Nothing…"

"There is."

"It's nothing…"

"Syo."

"Just drop it already! I'm fine…" Syo snapped, taking Ai by surprise. "Sorry…"

"It's okay as long as you're okay." Ai went to being emotionless again.

Soon after this, the two arrived at home where Syo quickly changed and threw himself down onto his bed. He had finished decorating; the walls were painted plain colours, covered with posters and photos of Hyuga and the photos of his family, some of him and Ai. After a while of doing nothing, Syo decided he should call Koaru. "Hi Koaru…"

"Hey Nii-san!" Koaru replied happily. "When are you coming to visit?! We haven't seen you since you moved out!"

"I was gonna come over tomorrow, Ai's coming too."

"Okay!" Koaru ginned, even though Syo couldn't see him. "How are you and Ai-chan anyway?!" Koaru was one of the only people who knew about Ai and Syo's relationship.

"We're good? I think…"

"What happened?"

"Things aren't great at school… I didn't wanna tell him so I lied and snapped at him, he hasn't really spoken to me much since…"

"Nii-san… You should tell him the truth, he'll help, right?"

"I don't want him to worry…" Koaru giggled and Syo blushed.

"Just apologize for snapping then!"

"I have already!"

"Go make it up to him then~" Koaru teased

"With what?"

"Well…"

"Koaru!" Syo's face flushed a deep red.

"Sorry Nii-san! Just go apologize again!"

"Fine… Bye then…"

"Bye bye!" Syo threw his phone onto the bed and dragged himself out of his room. As he left, the first thing he heard was a faint sound of an angelic voice coming from Ai's room. 'Is that him singing..? It's the first time I've heard it…' Syo thought to himself, he could feel his face getting hotter and hotter. Syo stood outside of Ai's room, about to knock on when the singing stopped and a voice called out. "Syo, I can see your shadow under the door. Just come in already." Ai smiled to himself.

"S-Sorry…" Syo opened the door, his face bright red. "H-Hi…"

"What's wrong?" Ai asked.

"Y-Y-Your voice… I've n-never heard you sing b-before…" Syo looked to the floor. "I-Its good…" Ai smiled and got closer to Syo. Syo closed the gap in between their lips and they stood, locked in a sweet, chaste kiss, neither taking it any further. Ai pulled back and Syo grinned awkwardly. "Sorry for snapping earlier…"

"You already apologized, idiot." Ai smiled.

"I thought you were irritated with me…"

"No. I'm just worried. You say you have friends but you don't want to stay with them, you can't just sick with me you know."

"I know but…"

"But?" Ai smiled.

"I-I love you…" Syo's face flushed a much deeper red and he looked to the floor to try and hide it.

"I love you too, idiot." Ai smiled.

After Ai and Syo had returned from Syo's house, Syo threw himself down on the sofa, realizing what he had to go back to the next day. He sighed loudly, causing Ai to question him. "What's wrong Syo?"

"Nothing, just tired…" Syo lied again and lay his head on Ai's shoulder. Ai smiled, wanting to kiss Syo but scared he'd ruin the moment. About an hour later, Syo almost fell asleep on Ai and Ai tried to make him go to bed.

"Go on, Syo."

"I don't want too…"

"But you said yourself that you're tired."

"I'm comfy though!" Ai smiled and flipped Syo so he was lying on the sofa, Ai hovering above him…

 **~-The next morning-~**

"Urgh…" Syo mumbled to himself and went to grab his phone to see the time when he realized that he wasn't in his bed. His face flushed red as he remembered what happened last night. He smiled to himself and cuddled up to the sleeping figure next to him. Around 10 minutes later, Ai's alarm sounded and interrupted them both. "Mornin'" Syo mumbled tiredly.

"Good morning." Ai smiled. "Come on, we have school." Syo's smile dropped from his face and he lay next to Ai not wanting to move. "Syo… Come on."

"No…" Ai tried to move but Syo just hugged tighter to him. After 10 minutes, Ai had managed to get Syo off of him. Syo then went into his room to slowly get changed for school. Soon after, he was done and they ate breakfast. Every time Syo looked at Ai, his face would flush red and Ai would laugh at him slightly. When they had finished, they began to walk to school, Syo now feeling down. "I can't stand around this morning, I have to talk to Reiji about practice with the group he's putting together." Ai said as they walked.

"You're gonna be in a group?!"

"Yes. The principle thinks our voices work well together and he's found us another person, we're meeting him this morning."

"Who's in it so far?"

"Me, Reiji and Camus."

"Think you'll debut?"

"Depends who the last member is…"

"What're you called?"

"Maybe Quartet night. Principle seems to like that." Ai smiled "Why all the questions?"

"Can't I be curious?" Syo laughed and they soon reached the school.

"I need to go now." Ai said as they entered. "I'll see you at dinner. Goodbye."

"Bye…" Syo mumbled and remembered his friend problem. He slowly walked towards his classroom, waiting outside for the bell to sound _. 'I need to try and get friends today… Try talking to people… Them being mean could all be in my head… I hope…'_ Syo thought to himself as 4 boys appeared in front of him, he only recognised two from his class. "Ahh~ You're Syo-chan, correct~?" The tall orange haired one asked. Syo recognised him from his class, he really stood out on the first day. If he remembered rightly, he called him a midget.

"I-I am…" Syo mumbled. "A-And you are..?"

"Ren Jinguuji~" Ren smirked. He also mentioned the names of the other three behind him. Kin, Hiro and Kaito, Syo wasn't really listening much.

"We've heard the teasing everyone's doing to you and we thought we could do with another addition to the group~" Ren said with a smirk. _'F-Friends?! They want to be friends?! Finally! Some good people… I didn't have to do much to make them!'_ Syo mentally smiled.

"R-Really?" He asked, in disbelief.

"Of course o'chibi-chan~" _'O'chibi?! Calm down. You'll scare 'em off Syo. Calm it.'_ Syo smiled happily, his face slightly red. The leader smiled back and the three behind him just looked at Syo, he wasn't really sure what to make of them. _'Things might finally be looking up!'_ He thought happily as he spoke to his newly found 'friends'.

* * *

 **A/N-**

Hi~ Next chapter for you! This is mostly just a show of AiXSyo but there'll be more Ren in the next one~!

Its starting slowly but it gets good~ XP

Well. See you next Saturday~ Matenee~


	3. Chapter 3

AiXSyo – (RenXSyo) – Can I love you?

Chapter Three:

Syo had been with his new friends for about a week and he really started to like Ren, although he teased him about his height but hey, Ai did that too! He still sat with Ai at lunch times but they always tried to pull him away, to which he refused. He was starting to enjoy school now he wasn't teased as much and he was just really, really happy! He even made friends with another member of their group, Ranmaru Kurosaki, who also happened to be the last member of Ai's group, which was going really well. Syo had got his first real assignment now, to work with another person taking the idol course and sing a song that had already been released. Of course, he chose to work with Ren, who could've chose from any number of girls that were lined up around his desk to ask him but he chose Syo. They were at Ren's house after school, his house was much bigger than Ai and Syo's apartment so they went there. "So, what song are we doing?" Syo asked, smiling slightly.

"Ahh, Any you want o'chibi-chan~" Ren replied, making Syo blush slightly.

"Umm… How about…" Syo sat staring into space thinking of a song. "I don't know what you listen to!"

"How about a Korean song? I feel you listen to that style."

"I do… Umm…" After a while of contemplation, they chose to sing 'Some' by Soyou and Jungigo. _(Does the song suit them? Not a clue. Could they sing it? Not a clue. I like the song and its pretty, like their faces, so just go with it!)_ Syo was feeling slightly embarrassed since he isn't used to singing in front of anyone but he quickly got over it and got into the song. He was also entranced by Ren's voice, it suited him perfectly…

The two sat in Ren's room, practicing the song until both had it perfect. Their recording was the day after tomorrow. By 8pm, Syo had decided he should go home since their song was pretty much perfected and it was getting late. Ren had insisted that he walk Syo home, claiming that a boy so small and cute shouldn't we walking out late alone. He could've sent Syo home in one of his many private cars but he said that it was too nice out to get a car. "So O'chibi-chan." Ren said suddenly as they walked.

"The others feel you're a good part of our group now, they seem to like you~" He purred.

"R-Really?! I was worried I wouldn't make friends at all…" Syo saddened.

"O'chibi, you're much too cute not to make friends~" Syo's face flushed red and Ren smiled.

"S-Shut up…" They walked in a comfortable silence until Syo reached his apartment.

"Goodbye O'chibi-chan~ See you at school." Ren walked away after saying goodbye, his hand in the air, waving at Syo.

"Yeah, see ya." Syo smiled and walked through the door.

"Had a good time, Syo?" Ai smiled.

"I have!" Syo grinned and he threw his hat onto the table. "We got the song pretty much perfect for the recording!" He sat down on the sofa next to Ai, cuddling up to his side, almost falling asleep.

"Syo, you look tired, go to bed."

"This happened before~ What do I get if I say no~?" Syo smirked.

"Well…" Ai smiled and flipped Syo underneath him…

The next morning, Ai woke Syo up and they both got ready for school. Syo was happier than usual because of the night before and was actually ready to go to school not trying to stall like he used to. "Let's go then." Ai said.

"Okay!" Syo smiled and the two left. As they were walking Syo tried to find something to talk about, he needed some way to get rid of his energy. "The other member of your group is Ranmaru Kurosaki, right?"

"It is, why?" At replied, surprised Syo knew him.

"He's friends with Ren~"

"I see. He's not the nicest person in the school. Please be careful."

"Ai, I'll be fine. I found friends now! And you were worried~"

"Syo, clearly you were much more worried." Ai smiled and Syo laughed.

"Shut up." He smiled.

"You shut up, shorty." Ai was about to lean down and kiss the smaller boy before he realized they were in public and backed away, blushing lightly.

"Ai? You okay?"

"Fine…" Ai looked down. "Sorry."

"You don't have to apologize... People are gonna find out eventually… You know that, right?"

"I know, I just don't want to ruin anything, you've only just started here."

"Ai, it'll be fine, come on, smile!" Syo poked Ai's cheek and Ai smiled almost instantly. "Come on, we'll be late." Syo grinned and walked forward, Ai followed.

They got to school soon after, Ai went straight to Reiji and Syo to Ren. "Hello O'chibi-chan~ Ready for the recording tomorrow?" Ren asked.

"I am!" Syo shouted happily.

"Ask him Jinguji." Kaito said suddenly, silencing everyone.

"Don't worry Kai-chan, I was getting to it~"

"Ask me what?" Syo asked, confused.

"Kai-chan and the others wanted to know if you'd take this note around to the team leaders, that's all."

"What is it?"

"Nothing for you to be concerned about, O'chibi-chan."

"Can I read it?" Syo asked confused, eyeing up the note in its pristine white envelope.

"No." Kaito butted in.

"I'm afraid you can't O'chibi-chan~ It's a note just between the team leaders of the school and none of us can deliver it."

"Oh, okay. I suppose I could…"

"Good , O'chibi-chan~" Ren smiled. "If possible, could you deliver it to the student council and some of the clubs too? It's quite important."

"Sure, why not." Syo smiled and took the note. "I'll start now, got a while before class anyway. See ya!" Syo shouted and went off to circulate the note that his 'friends' had given him.

"Poor thing won't know what hit him~" Kin smirked.

* * *

 **A/N-**

Hi guys! Thankyou for reading ^-^ Sorry for it being slightly late, I was busy yesterday and couldn't post it! But its here now~

Its also slightly shorter than the others, I wanted to stick to around 1,500ish words but I couldn't think of anything else to add to the end of here!

The 2 mentioned, Kin and Kaito, they're OC's of the requester along with their other friend Hiro! (If needed, I can send the biographies that I was sent, if you want them!)

Well, Next chapter SHOULD be up next Saturday, sorry if its a little late!

Thankyou very machacha for reading! Matene~!


	4. Chapter 4

_Can I Love You? – CH4_

A few weeks passed since Syo was asked to deliver that note and his recording the day after went perfectly! He and Ren almost got full marks! Yet Syo had been feeling the same as when he first began school. He may have friends now but the sniggers and laughs as he walked down the corridor were getting all too much for him again... He didn't have a clue as to why people started again after they had all stopped but it had slowly been getting worse. He was being pushed into things and the word 'gay' was mentioned more than Syo would've liked to have thought. He panicked for a while thinking people had found out about him and Ai but surely Ai would've said something to him about it. He really thought and thought to why everything started again but he could think of no answer at all... He was stood outside of Ai's classroom ready to go home, away from everyone else, including his friends. He could feel tears threatening to escape from his eyes yet he refused to let them fall, after all, why would he want to give everyone something else to laugh at? He hung his head low, avoiding any form of contact or communication with anyone until Ai came out. "Syo? What's wrong?" Ai asked with hardly any emotion.  
"N-nothing." Syo forced a smile and walked alongside Ai, still hiding his face. They continued walking and when they had lost most students from their school, Syo spoke again. "I've been thinking... Maybe I should go back to my old school, give up on idol life..."  
"Why would you do that? You've always wanted this, its your dream, Syo."  
"I'm not good enough... I don't have some angelic voice like you do... I'm not crazy popular like Ren and I can't always be cheerful like Reiji..."  
"Syo. Listen to me." Ai stopped dead in the street, staring Syo directly in the eyes. "You are good enough. You're unique and individual. You don't have to be like anyone else. You're strong and a fighter, proved clearly by your heart. You may be a shortie but you're much more manly than anybody I know." Ai paused leaning down to whisper into Syo's ear. "You're perfect Syo..." Syo smiled slightly at his boyfriend's compliments and lowered his head again.  
"I-I love you Ai..." Syo mumbled.  
"I love you too Syo." Ai smiled and pushed Syo into a nearby alleyway crashing their lips together. The kiss heated quickly, Syo had his hands tangled in Ai's hair and Ai's arms were wrapped around Syo's slim waist. Ai pulled back and smiled before walking out of the alley with Syo following. What they both weren't aware of was the smirking silver haired boy down the street.  
"Jinguji. Guess what I just saw~" Kin smirked to his Orange haired friend.  
"What Kin-Chan?" Ren replied  
"Your 'O'chibi' was just making out with some guy in an alleyway." Ren and the two behind Kin smirked, knowing they could do something with it.  
"You know who the guy was?" Hiro asked.  
"Not a clue. Didn't see him very well."  
"I have an idea~ I know O'chibi lives with a senior. He's a friend of Ran-Chan's. But lets not involve him." The others agreed and each parted their separate ways to plan how to make Syo's life a misery.

~Syo!~  
"Hey, Koaru, think mum'll let me come home..? I-I just don't wanna be here anymore..." Syo spoke quietly to Koaru on his phone when Ai was in the shower, just to make sure he didn't hear.  
"Why?! Have you and Ai-Chan argued?!" Koaru replied, shocked and worried for his older brother.  
"No, nothing like that. Everything's good with us, best it's ever been..! But at school... I just can't do it..." Syo instantly saddened.  
"Why? Nii-Chan, is something going on?"  
"I-Its nothing..."  
"Nii-Chan!"  
"Fine! Its everywhere I go... I'm pushed or laughed at... I don't fit in and the only friends I have don't help all that much... They know about me being... Yanno..." His voice trailed off before continuing "I'm just scared Ai'll get dragged in..."  
"Nii-Chan..."  
"I haven't told Ai any of this so stay quiet, okay?"  
"Alright but you have to get help... You've always wanted to become an idol so why should they stop you?"  
"I know but..."  
"Nii-Chan! You have to tell Ai-Chan and he'll help you!" Syo heard the shower stop and he panicked  
"Koaru, I gotta go! See ya!" He shouted before putting the phone down. He sighed and threw himself backwards onto his bed. His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at his door.  
"Syo? Are you alright?"  
"I-I'm fine..." Syo stuttered. He lifted his hand and wiped his face, he didn't even realize he had began crying.  
"I'm coming in, Syo" Syo panicked and rubbed the tears from his eyes. "Are you sure you're okay?"  
"I'm fine, really." Syo fake smiled and Ai sat down on the bed next to him.  
"I thought I heard you crying."  
"N-No..."  
"Alright then." Ai smiled. "I'm glad you're okay. I've been worried about you recently."  
"Why..?"  
"I'm unsure. You want to leave school and you've been a little distant with me."  
"Have I? Sorry..." Syo moved forward and connected their lips. The kiss was chaste and didn't last long before Ai pulled back and wrapped his arms around Syo's neck.  
"What's happening with you? You were like this when you just started school, I thought you got better..." Ai pulled back and stared into Syo's eyes.  
"I'm fine, Ai." Syo smiled. "You worry too much."  
"I love you, Syo..." Ai smiled slightly.  
"I love you too." Syo grinned. "So stop worrying! 'kay?!"  
"Okay. Chibi."  
"I'm not short!" Syo shouted jokingly before wrapping his arms around Ai's neck and pulling him down onto his bed. "You're staying here tonight. I'm comfy."  
"Okay then. Chibi~"

The next day in school, Ai was talking to Reiji. "Ahh! Ai-Ai finally comes to me for relationship advice! I'm... So happy!" Reiji hugged Ai before Ai pushed him off.  
"I'm not sure what's happening with him though... Since he's been friends with that Jinguji, he's been strange..." Ai sighed. "He was alright at first but after his first real recording, he's been distant. He doesn't want to be here anymore."  
"What do you mean?"  
"He just doesn't want to come to school anymore. He says he wants to go back to his old school... This has always been his dream, he's always loved singing..." Ai trailed off and smiled weakly.  
"Ai-Ai, maybe he got a low score and feels a little off, like he isn't good enough. We've all done it. Being with Ren-Chan can't help any, he's so popular."  
"I suppose."  
"You should just stop being a big worry-wart Ai-Ai! He'll be okay in a few days!"  
"I hope so..."


	5. Chapter 5

_**AiXSyo/ RenXSyo – Can I Love You? – CH5**_

A few days passed and Syo didn't feel any better, if anything he felt much worse. He was about to give up. Pack his things and go home. He was sitting in his room on a Sunday night. Knees pulled up to his chest and scared of what will happen at school the next day. 'What if they find out about Ai... I can't have him being hurt... I'm just a nuisance...' He hung his head low, thoughts spinning around his mind. There's no way he loves me. Nobody can.' A tear escaped from his eye and was slowly followed by many more. "Ai..." Syo mumbled to himself, quietly so Ai couldn't actually hear him.  
"Syo, dinner's ready." Ai knocked on his door a while after and Syo jumped at the sudden noise.  
"O-Okay..!" He scrubbed the tears off of his face and hoped Ai wouldn't be able to tell that he had been crying although his face was red and puffed... He left his room slowly, attempting to drag out the time until he had to see Ai. He managed to convince himself that Ai didn't love him, hated him even. Thinking about it made him want to burst back out into tears yet he thought nobody would care even if he did.  
"Syo? What's wrong?" Ai asked, staring at Syo's face. "You've been crying again..." He stood up walking over to Syo and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy. For a moment, Syo felt comfortable, like nothing could ever hurt him until his thoughts kicked back in and the tears began falling once again.  
"A-Ai... I'm sorry... I-I should go back home... I'm just a nuisance to you and everyone..." His head fell onto Ai's shoulder as Ai held him closer.  
"Syo, listen to me. You've never or never will be an inconvenience to me. I love you."  
"No you don't... Why would you love me..? I'm just some short loner... I'm a weirdo and I'll only cause you trouble..." Ai pulled back from the hug and stared into Syo's eyes, the food he had cooked was long forgotten about.  
"Syo, I want to know what's going on. What is causing all of these thoughts?"  
"It's nothing. Just my mind..."  
"Then know that you made it up. You know I love you. I always have ever since I met you. You knew how emotionless I was yet you stuck with me even when I didn't know my feelings toward you. I love you, Syo."  
"I-I love you too..." Syo blushed and wiped his face. "I'm sorry... I really do just cause trouble."  
"No you don't." Ai smiled slightly before pressing his lips to Syo's. When Ai pulled back, Syo smiled weakly and Ai smiled back. They then began to eat their cold food, Syo still not ready to go back to school...  
 _ **  
~The Next Morning!~**_  
Syo awoke by an alarm, finding himself in Ai's bed hugging to the cyan haired boy. He smiled, still slightly doubtful of if he did truly love him yet he decided to trust him, the only person who may be on his side. "Good morning, Syo." Ai smiled. "Are you feeling better now?"  
"A little..." Syo sighed, remembering that he had to go to school soon. "You have practice this morning?"  
"I do."  
"T-Think it'd be okay if I watched..?" Syo smiled slightly, a blush forming on his face. He'd wanted to ask Ai if he could watch for a while now.  
"Of course you could, Syo-chan~" Ai smiled and connected their lips. He pulled away quickly. "We better get going or we'll be late."  
"Okay..." Syo got out of bed and shuffled over to him room where he changed, very slowly. When both had changed and eaten, they made their way to school, Syo feeling slightly better as he knew he'd get to see his boyfriend practice. Yet as they got closer and closer to the school doors, Syo felt worse and worse. He knew something bad was going to happen today, he just didn't know what...  
"Syo-Chan! You're watching us practice this morning?!" Reiji shouted as Ai and Syo walked into 'Quartet Night's' practice room.  
"Yeah..." Syo smiled his cheeks flushed a light pink.  
"Yay! Ai-Ai will perform much better with you here, Syo-Chan!" Reiji grinned.  
"Please be quiet, Reiji." Ai said emotionlessly, Syo noticed how different Ai acted when he was with friends to when he was with Syo, causing him to smile slightly.  
"Meanie! Lets get practicing! Ran-Ran! Myu-Chan!"  
They started to practice and Syo sat watching in awe. He's so good at this... His voice really is like an angel.' He smiled to himself and his eyes met with Ai's making his face flush red. Ai smiled at him and Syo looked away, trying to seem like he wasn't as interested as he was. Ai giggled and continued practicing before the bell for class went off. It didn't apply to Ai, Reiji, Camus and Ranmaru as they spend a few lessons practicing so Syo smiled, said goodbye and left. He realized that he was alone once again, feelings of worry filled his head as he thought more and more about how he thought something bad may happen soon.

"Oi. Chibi." Kaito called out to Syo, who was sitting alone in a corner of the lunch hall. "Come with us." He continued. Syo stayed sitting. He didn't trust the three other friends of Ren's, he hardly even trusted Ren! He knew that they had been known for being mean and maybe even violent, although he thought they were just rumours.  
"W-Why? Where to?" Syo stuttered.  
"Just the roof." Kin replied to him. Syo's eyes looked over the three boys standing in front of him. He only really knew Kaito, hadn't even heard the other two talk! He was scared to agree to go. He didn't have any idea what they wanted yet they stared at him and wouldn't leave until he agreed to go, which eventually, he did. As they arrived to the rooftop, they shoved Syo down onto the ground, his body smashing hard against the brick flooring. They didn't say much but Syo already knew what was going on. He sat in horror as the boys began to beat him, punches and kicks hitting everywhere with added caution to avoid his face so it wasn't too obvious to anyone that saw him. "I don't know why Ren's so caught up on you. He really hates us treating you this way." One of them spoke, Syo didn't know which one as his eyes were closed tightly. He tried to ignore his surroundings but the pain from all over his body brought him back to the real world. He sat in silence, not even a hiss of pain or a shout for them to stop. He knew that would feed them more. Eventually, they stopped, only to stare at Syo's newly bruised and battered body. "I-Its all y-you.. Isn't it..?" Syo whispered. "Y-you three started all of this... Why my life's such a misery here..."  
"Of course Syo-Chan~" One of them said, Syo once again never bothered to see which one. "We started it all. The note you took around. Thanks for starting it all for yourself~ Oh, and we also know about your boyfriend too. What was his name again..? Ai?" Syo's eyes opened wide in shock.  
"H-How do you..?" His face flushed a deep red and he worried about Ai, hoping he's okay.  
"You should be more careful when making out in alleyways next time."  
"Please don't hurt him..."  
"Why would we do that when we have you, Syo-chan~?" Syo looked to the floor. With one last kick to the stomach, the three boys had gone and Syo dragged himself to the nearest bathroom to clean himself up...

* * *

 **A/N-**

It got sad! I'm sorry! I'm also sorry if there's any mistakes – I took a long time writing and re-writing and checking but I'm just bad at noticing my own mistakes!

Well, it will get happier after this and I've got a plan of 12 (or maybe 14, I don't remember!) Chapters, and the end will be split into two routes, Ren and Ai.

This may be a little short and I'll try for longer chapters but I'm bad at this, 'kay?

Anyway – Blabber – I'm extra happy and exited, going to see my favourite youtubers tomorrow (The Amazing Tour Is Not On Fire, here I come~!) so hopefully, the next chapter will be written on the train – Maybe!

Thankyou very machacha for reading! Like? Review/Request/Favourite and Follow!

See You Next Saturday~ Matene~


	6. Chapter 6

Can I Love You? – Chapter Six

 _With one last kick to the stomach, the three boys had gone and Syo dragged himself to the nearest bathroom to clean himself up..._

The small blonde spent the rest of his day extremely cautious around people. Any movements he made were slow and careful whilst he tried to stay out of the way of the three boys who made him this way. Right now, all he wanted was a warm shower and to be comforted by his boyfriend... His boyfriend... 'They know about him...' Syo thought to himself. 'I hope he's okay...' He stood waiting outside of a large classroom door that inside held Ai. He really wanted to see him yet part of him wanted to run away so Ai couldn't worry about him. "Syo?" It was Ai. "Ready to go home?" Syo snapped from his thoughts with a slight jump and smiled fakely.  
"Yeah, lets go..." He replied.  
"Are you alright?" Ai asked, he was clearly worrying already.  
"I'm fine, Ai" Syo smiled again and Ai returned it.  
"Had a good day?" Syo panicked. He didn't like lying to Ai but he had to...  
"Yeah... Great..." He replied, half sarcastic.  
Their conversation didn't get anymore interesting throughout the whole walk home and soon, Syo was in the shower. The warm water soothing his wounds yet making him hurt all the more. His head flashed back to the beating and fear struck his face as he knew it would happen again... He thought that Ai was also in danger and hoped that he could protect him like he has to Syo... Syo continued to shower, getting lost in a maze of his own thoughts before a loud knock pulled him out once again. "Syo, you've been in there for 2 hours, is everything alright?" Ai shouted from outside of the door. Syo hadn't realized how much time had passed as he stood, the warm water helping him to forget his day.  
"I'm fine Ai!" Syo shouted back. "Just lost track of time, be out in a minute!" Syo sighed as he switched off the water, the cold air hitting his bare skin before he wrapped a warm towel around his damp body. He quickly changed into some long clothing to hide his bruises before exiting the bathroom and going into the kitchen.  
"You're finished?" Ai asked as he noticed the blonde boy enter the room.  
"Yeah, sorry! I didn't realise how long I was in there for!"  
"Okay." Ai smiled "Dinners almost ready."  
"Okay." Syo fake smiled back.  
"I was thinking. We haven't spent much time together recently, should we watch a movie after dinner?"  
"Sure." Syo smiled, it was partly real this time. "What should we watch!?" He asked excitedly.  
"Whatever you like, _Syo-chan~_ " Syo's eyes opened widely as his beating came back to him - _"I-Its all y-you... Isn't it..?" Syo whispered. "Y-you three started all of this... Why my life's such a misery here..."  
"Of course Syo-Chan~"_ \- Ai came up behind Syo wrapping his arms around the smaller boy before being very violently pushed away, his back smashing against the counter. Syo panicked as soon as he felt Ai's hands touch his waist yet he didn't mean to react as he did.  
"Ai! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" He apologized repeatedly.  
"D-Don't worry about it, Syo..." Ai looked hurt and confused yet he eventually brushed it off and served dinner for the two of them.  
That night, Syo just wanted to forget the day and spend time with Ai, not pushing him away this time. The two had curled up together on the sofa and Syo had chosen one of his many 'Prince of Fighting' DVD's to watch. As the film started, the two snuggled down into each others warmth yet Syo's mind wasn't on his favourite film... "Ai..." He mumbled almost silently catching his boyfriend's attention.  
"Yes?" Ai replied.  
"I'm still sorry, you know..."  
"Syo please, its fine. I caught you by surprise and I understand that."  
"No!" Syo almost shouted. "It's not fine... I hurt you."  
"You didn't, Syo. " Ai turned Syo's face so that he was staring into his eyes and connected their lips, the kiss slowly became more heated and Ai was soon on top of Syo. Finally, Syo was able to forget what had happened today as he was lost in Ai. Although, that didn't last long as Ai had pulled Syo's shirt up, touching one of the newly formed, sensitive bruises. He winced in pain as he desperately tried to hide the bruises by pulling down his shirt.  
"Syo, what's wrong?" Ai asked, confused and worried.  
"It's nothing just... Not tonight..." Syo mumbled. Ai nodded, he understood Syo not wanting to go any further yet he wanted to know what was going on with him. Why he was rejecting him suddenly, crying and always looking so... Pained... He grabbed Syo's wrists, being careful not to harm the smaller boy, and pinned them above his head lifting his shirt up to reveal his black and blue stomach. Syo panicked yet couldn't get out of Ai's grip, his eyes widening as he realized Ai was about to find out what had happened. A look of horror hit Ai's face as he saw Syo's damaged body. He released Syo's arms, pulled down the smaller's shirt and wrapped his arms carefully around Syo's waist. "Who did this?" Ai asked.  
"N-Nobody..." Syo replied shakily, as if his tears we going to begin again.  
"Syo. Please tell me."  
"I-I can't..."  
"I won't let them do it again." Ai loosened his grip on Syo, staring directly into his eyes.  
"Ai don't do anything..."  
"Who did it?"  
"I can't tell you." Syo tried to avoid Ai's eyes.  
"Syo-"  
"Ai! Please..!" Syo cut Ai off, hoping to end this conversation. Hoping they could just go to bed, be together and forget this.  
"Fine." Ai finally gave up, as stubborn as he is, he didn't want Syo to be annoyed with him. "Just promise me you'll be alright." Syo gave a slow nod and Ai leant down, connecting their lips in a short chaste kiss. "I love you." He mumbled as they parted.  
"I love you, too..."  
The next day, after the two had fallen asleep on the sofa, they both changed and set off for school. Ai wasn't in practice with Quartet night for the day yet he didn't tell Syo... He took this as his opportunity to find out who was doing all of this and to stop it as fast as he could. He firstly followed Syo to his class door where he saw many people laugh directly to Syo's face and a few bash into him, one knocking him onto the floor. Ai had to resist the temptation to run, over to Syo, help him up, hug him tightly and never let him go yet of course he had to stay there and see his boyfriend struggle.  
After the bell had gone, Ai rushed to his class waiting for the next bell...  
As soon as he heard the bell he rushed from the classroom to Syo's and saw him standing outside, his head down attempting to hide himself. "O'chibi-Chan? Is everything alright?" An orange haired boy walked up to is little boyfriend, Ren.  
"Go away..." Syo mumbled.  
"O'chibi-Chan. I don't know what those idiots did to you but please, don't worry, I wont do a thing to hurt you." 'Those idiots?' Ai thought to himself 'Who could they be..?'  
"R-Ren, please leave me alone..." With a hurt look, Ren walked away leaving Syo alone again. Syo looked to the ground, resuming his previous position. Ai was lost staring at Syo's face before the bell rang violently, making Ai jump before he left for class again.  
The last time that Ai followed Syo was at lunch. He saw Syo sitting alone in the corner of the dinner hall until suddenly he was surrounded by three boys. They looked like they kept hitting Syo, to some it would've seemed playful yet Ai knew exactly where Syo's bruises were and they hit every single one. He finally knew who it was that was causing Syo problems and he knew he had to put a stop into it however he could.

 **A/N –**

Okay! Sorry for how late this is posted – With Halloween and all that, I only just got chance to finish it!

So yeah, HAPPY HALLOWEEN! I had fun being Rikka from Love Chuunibyou and other delusions – I even got called cute (A first for me!)

Review/ Request/ Favourite & Follow!

Thankyou very machacha for reading! See you next week~


	7. Chapter 7

**AiXSyo (RenXSyo) Can I love you? – CH7**

"What did you do to O'chibi-Chan?" Ren asked his three 'friends'. His face was flushed red with anger.  
"We only messed with him a little~ Lighten up Ren-chan~" Kaito teased.  
"What did you do?!" A more stern tone was apparent in the orange haired boy's voice as he was getting more and more worried about his O'Chibi-Chan. "He won't even talk to me anymore."  
"We just roughed him up~" Kin smirked.  
"You better not have laid a single finger on him."  
"Why're you so bothered anyway? He's just some kid." Ren stayed silent as his face flushed slightly, not from anger this time.  
"We know you're a flirt but you can't be feeling something for him, right?" Hiro said suddenly.  
"Of course I don't..." Ren's answer was almost too quick and eyebrows furrowed as he was pulled into deep thought about Syo. He had an urge to protect the smaller boy and any mention of Ai's name would immediately make Ren angry. He walked away from the other boys, conversation incomplete, getting into his large, private car and got driven home. The whole journey consisted of him thinking more and more about how he felt for Syo, whether he just admired him for how much he had put up with since he started at Saotome Academy or whether his feelings were real... If he loved him... 'Should I go to see him? No. I doubt he wants to talk to me. Yet I need to know if he's alright and what those idiots did to him.' Ren thought. 'This... It isn't love.' Ren peeled himself from the comfortable leather seats of his car and dragged himself into his house to change from his school uniform. After hours of stalling, thinking and more stalling, he finally decided to visit Syo. He stepped outside into the dark and went to get into a car before realizing how quickly he would arrive and the lack of time he would've had to think properly, so instead, he decided to walk. He arrived at Ai and Syo's house in around 20 minutes and stood around outside planning his words carefully. He'd never put this much thought into any conversation before and he was beginning to get nervous. He reluctantly walked upto the door knocking swiftly before he could convince himself otherwise. The door opened to reveal a cyan haired boy, Ren wasn't prepared for this. "I don't think Syo wishes to speak with you." Ai said whilst sending a glare Ren's way. Ai was about to close the door as Ren pushed his foot into it.  
"Please? I don't wish to harm him in anyway. I want to apologize." Ren pleaded.  
"No. I don't want anymore trouble for Syo. He's been through enough thanks to you." Ai glared again.  
"Ai! Who's there!?" Syo shouted from the front room.  
"Its nobody, Syo!" Ai raised his voice so Syo could hear him. "Just leave now, please."  
"Fine" Ren said before leaving quickly, feeling stupid for thinking that Syo would talk to him... He wondered around the streets for a while, going into a cafe, attempting to take his mind off the small blonde boy. All of his attempts failed and his mind always trailed back to the cute face, the fluffy blonde hair... 'Stop. Why am I thinking like this..? I don't actually like him? No. I just feel sorry for how he is, that's all. Or do I..? I can't... He's with Mikaze.' Ren thought to himself, unsure of how he really feels.  
"Oi. Jinguji. What the hell is up with you lately?" Ranmaru snapped the next day, at school as the orange haired boy was off in his own world once again.  
"Sorry Ran-Chan." Ren replied, fading back into his thoughts.  
"What is it? I don't really care but you're pissing me off." Ranmaru mumled angrily.  
"Its nothing Ran-Chan. Don't worry yourself" Ren smirked at Ranmaru, teasing him slightly.  
"I'm not worried. You're just acting like an idiot." Ren smirked once again before leaving the room in search of Syo...  
He looked around the whole school, every possible classroom that the little blonde could be hiding in but he wasn't in a single one... He panicked as he ran around the school looking for him, eventually coming to the roof where he spotted Syo hiding behind his cyan haired boyfriend as Ren's 'friends' were standing around them. "Don't touch him again." Ren stood watching the scene from the door to the roof as Ai spoke.  
"Why should we listen to you~?" Kaito said, teasingly. Ai was left speechless yet didn't move from protecting Syo.  
"Ai, just move or they'll hurt you too..." Syo mumbled.  
"No. You've had enough trouble and it has to stop. I don't care what happens to me."  
"I care you idiot!" Syo almost screamed.  
"I hate to interrupt such a beautiful scene but really, shut up." Hiro said as he grew more irritated by the second. Ai and Syo silenced as a fist grew closer to Ai's face. As the cyan haired boy braced himself for contact, Ren ran over grabbing hold of the flying fist.  
"I said don't lay a finger on him." Ren said, his anger clear in both his voice and expression.  
"Yeah, about the midget, not his boyfriend." Kin smirked.  
"Either way, keep the hell away from them both." Ren almost growled and a slight fear was shown on the boys faces. Ai's eyes grew wide at the shock of Ren standing up for them after what had happened to Syo yet Syo was smiling, a slight blush on his cheeks. The three boys stayed silent as Ren pushed the fist in his hand away and they left, mumbling something about Ren changing sides and why he'd like a midget like that. "Are you alright, O'chibi-Chan?" Ren asked as he turned to face the couple.  
"I-I am, T-thankyou..." He stuttered, his cheeks flushed pink. Ren smiled noticing this.  
"I thank you too. I thought I could protect him. Clearly not." Ai saddened as he spoke, receiving a soft punch in the arm by the small blonde at his side.  
"Don't talk like that!" Syo shouted and Ai stayed silent.  
"Well anyway. I wanted to apologize to you. Both of you. I caused you pain and I am very sorry, especially to you, O'Chibi-Chan..." Ren said, sadly. Syo couldn't think of how to reply. He stood in slight shock. Of course he was angry with Ren yet he was really the only person Syo had considered a friend. "From now on, I will keep my distance, I only intended to apologize when I came to your house yesterday."  
"You came to the house!?" Syo asked, in shock.  
"He did. I didn't let him in." Ai mumbled, slightly ashamed.  
"Which was understandable." Ren said. "I won't bother you both any longer. I hope you find friends, O'Chibi-Chan. Real friends that won't mess up like I did." As Ren walked away, he finally realized his feelings. He really did love Syo and now he had to deal with it since their relationship wasn't even slightly possible...  
"Oi! Ren!" Syo ran after the ginger boy, grinning. "Really, thanks. Don't be so hard on yourself, you didn't really do much to me it was all them. They made the note, started rumours, saw me and Ai, made me friendless and beat me up. You were... There for me..." Syo blushed and Ren had the sudden urge to hug the small boy and never let him go... But he didn't and Syo continued. "So... Thanks..." He grinned and Ren couldn't help but smile back.  
"I'm glad you think that way, O'Chibi-Chan." Ren mumbled with a smile before leaving.  
"Syo, are you sure you're alright?" Ai asked.  
"I'm fine, really. Thanks for saving me..." Syo blushed and Ai smiled slightly.  
"I-I didn't." He mumbled.  
"But you did." Syo grinned as he stepped closer to Ai. "Nobody else is here... Can I..?" Ai nodded and Syo connected their lips. The kiss was chaste and short until Ai pulled away quickly.  
"I love you." He said, blushing with a slight smile tugging at the corners of his lips.  
"I love you too." Syo grinned. They both left the roof hoping that now, Syo's school life will become better.

 **A/N-**

I'm so sorry that it's late! I plan to make up for it with another chapter but I doubt it'll happen..!

This chapter isn't very good, I can't do Ren's character well but you guys are nice soo…

From next week, my chapters might be later, I start my mock exams in December and I'm not looking forward to them at all…

Okay, so I was also pretty distracted thanks to my discovery of SEVENTEEN. Jeonghan's hair is just… Majestic… -Enough about Koreans, you're here for UtaPri…-

So! If you liked it: Review/Request/Follow/Favourite!

Sorry again for being late!

Thankyou very machacha for reading! Byee~


	8. Chapter 8

AiXSyo/RenXSyo - Can I Love You? – Chapter Eight

It had been a week since Ren had stopped Kin, Hiro and Kaito from hurting Syo and Syo was doing a little better already. He noticed that all the rumours stopped, whatever they were. He was being treated better and the odd person even said hello to him now and then! He wondered how Ren had done this, Syo knew he was popular but to do THIS, it was impressive to say the least. He also wondered why he had done it, why he cared so much, why he stopped them in the first place. Syo eventually put it down to Ren feeling guilty for helping to start it all.  
Even though he was alright now, Syo still hadn't made any real friends and thanks to those idiots, he had trouble speaking a single word to any of his classmates. Usually he was a happy, upbeat confident guy but in class, in view of the school, he was the opposite. He was beginning to think about taking Ai up on his offer at the start of the year but he didn't want to seem incapable. It couldn't be that hard to make friends, right?  
Syo was sitting, last lesson of the day, of the week, thinking of his plan to make friends. He had decided that next week would be a fresh start for him. He'd be bully-less and find real friends of his own without Ai's help! He was feeling that determined to do it, flames almost burned in his eyes! He sat patiently waiting for the last bell of the day to ring so he could see Ai and spend the weekend with him, maybe visit his parents and Kaoru since he hadn't in a while. Finally, the long awaited bell rang and Syo rushed out of the room to meet Ai in their usual spot. "Syo." Ai smiled as he tapped on the smaller's head.  
"Hi!" Syo smiled happily and they walked off down the corridor. As they left the building, Syo brought up something that had been bothering him. "So... Yanno, since we're going to my parents this weekend... Should we..?" Syo trailed off, avoiding what he was trying to say. "Never mind."  
"What's wrong?" Ai asked, slightly worried.  
"It's nothing... I thought we should tell my parents but I don't think I'm ready yet..."  
"If you aren't ready, don't worry yourself, Syo." Syo nodded and they quickly got back to the house. Syo was packing his bag for his parent's house when his phone rang violently on the desk. He wondered who it could be and then realized, he was meant to call Kaoru! He answered the phone quickly, preparing himself for the telling off he'd get from his younger brother. "Nii-Chan! You were supposed to call!" Syo heard his brother shout down the phone and he smiled to himself.  
"Sorry! Sorry! I forgot, really!" Syo shouted back, braking into a fit of laughter. When he had finished laughing, Koaru spoke.  
"Okay! Just stop laughing!" Koaru giggled. "So, is everything okay, Nii-chan?"  
"It's all good now!" Syo grinned  
"What happened?"  
"Long story! I'll tell you tomorrow."  
"You're coming!?" Koaru shouted happily.  
"Yeah!" Syo shouted back.  
"Good! We haven't seen you in a while!"  
"I better get going, Koaru. I'm thinking of surprising Ai with dinner tonight." Syo blushed slightly.  
"Ooh~ Good luck! Bye Nii-Chan!" Koaru smiled and put the phone down. Syo's blush softened and he smiled as he packed his bag thinking about what he can do for Ai...  
"Syo, I'm going shopping, is there anything you need?" Ai knocked on Syo's door, letting himself in halfway though his sentence. Syo smiled, he just found the opportunity to make Ai dinner!  
"Yeah, could you get some... Umm... Kimchi?" Syo thought of the first food that wouldn't be in their shops since he needs to buy himself some time.  
"Kimchi? Well, I'll look." Ai smiled and leaned forward, connecting their lips for a quick kiss before he left. As he heard the door close, he ran to the kitchen, quickly making a meal for them. It went well and then just before Syo was about to plate up, Ai walked in... Syo panicked and ended up dropping water all down his shirt! "Syo? What are you doing? Why are you wet?" Ai smiled and walked over to his small boyfriend.  
"I-I made us dinner." Syo smiled awkwardly. "But you made me jump and my shirt got wet." Ai smiled again.  
"Thankyou. Shall we eat it before it goes cold then?" Syo grinned and nodded. The two boys grabbed their food and sat at the dinner table.  
"Little less romantic than what I was going for." Syo laughed.  
"Oh well, its still good." Ai said as he ate the food Syo cooked. "The food is good too, you can cook more often, shorty." Ai smirked.  
"I'm not short!" Syo pretended to act annoyed, he had gotten used to Ai's teasing now and knew he meant no harm. They finished their food quickly, washed up and then retreated to the sofa to watch a film. "The prince of fighting!" Syo shouted.  
"No way, Shorty. I'm sure you could act it out yourself by now." Ai smiled and leant down to Syo's ear. "Besides, I wasn't planning to stay here much longer..." Syo's face flushed a deep red as Ai connected their lips...  
On Sunday, when Ai and Syo returned from Syo's house, Syo flopped on to the sofa, like he did before. He sighed loudly catching Ai's attention. "Is everything alright?" Ai asked as he put down his bag.  
"Yeah its fine, I was just thinking about tomorrow." Syo sighed again.  
"Why? What's happening tomorrow?"  
"I was planning to... Make friends... Well at least try..." Ai smiled and sat next to Syo.  
"Good. It'll be nice to see you really happy."  
"What if the same thing happens again though..?"  
"Syo. It won't. You just got targeted by the wrong people, you'll be fine.  
"You sure?" Syo asked and Ai smiled, connecting their lips for the first time this weekend. He pulled back slightly to talk.  
"Yes. Now shut up." He smiled again before re-connecting their lips and pushing Syo down onto the sofa. Where they fell asleep, even if Ai thought sleeping on a sofa was problematic.  
"I have practice this morning so I have to leave you. Will you be okay?" Ai asked as the couple reached the front gates of Saotome Academy.  
"I'll be fine, besides, you won't always be here!" Syo grinned before leaning in for a kiss, quickly stopping when he realized their location. "Sorry..." He mumbled. Ai checked around them and noticed a place where they wouldn't be noticed. He pulled Syo's arm until he reached his destination, smirking before pressing his lips quickly to the smaller boy's. Syo smiled and both said goodbye before going their separate ways. Syo had decided to look around a little, exploring the grounds might be a nice way to forget his plan of making friends... He was walking past a small court as something hard hit him straight in the stomach. He panicked thinking that the bullies were back... He thought about running before anyone could talk to him but he froze up. That was until a tall red headed boy ran up to him, muttering apologies quickly. "I'm sorry! I'm so so sorry! I didn't mean to hit you! I just lost control of the ball!" Syo came out of his panicked mind frame to notice the boy really meant no harm. He was just about to pass the back and leave before the boy spoke again. "My friends and I were just playing football if you wanted to join?!" He asked excitedly and before Syo could say another word, he was being dragged off. "So, what's your name!?"  
"S-Syo Kurusu..." Syo mumbled.  
"Oh! I know you now! I'm Ittoki Otoya! Nice to meet you!" He grinned and soon, Syo was surrounded by boys, all his year! Some even in his classes. He knew two of the boys, one with purple hair and the other, brown. Tokiya Ichinose and Cecil Aijima, if he remembered correctly. Otoya introduced them all anyway. "Guys! This is Syo Kurusu! Kurusu-kun, this is Natsuki Shinomiya!" He pointed to a tall blonde boy who looked like he was ready to pounce on Syo. "This is Tokiya Ichinose." Syo was right. "This is Cecil Aijima!" Right again. "And this is Masato Hijirikawa! Now you know everyone, let's play!" Within that short space of playing one game, Syo had found some of the best friends he could of hoped for. They didn't even care about anything that had happened and he was super excited to tell Ai the good news...  
Syo spent the whole day with his new friends, he even got to know them much better and they seemed way better than Ren and his friends. These were clearly never going to hurt him, he'd have to thank Otoya for kicking the ball at him! That lunch, he went to Ai, as usual and his new friends understood. He didn't tell them what he and Ai were since he didn't know them well enough yet. "Ai!" Syo shouted happily, running to him in the dining hall.  
"You seem happy." Ai smiled.  
"I made friends!" Syo grinned "I told you I could do it!" Ai smiled again, wanting to hug Syo but couldn't because of where they were.  
"So who are they?"  
"There's 5, Shinomiya, Hijirikawa, Ichinose, Aijima and Otoya!" He grinned and Ai almost laughed "What?" Syo looked confused."They are the one I know, from your classes. Haven't you seen them sitting with us?"  
"Eh!? You didn't say anything to make them like me, right!?"  
"Nothing." Ai smiled, "You did it on your own, shorty."  
"Yeah!" Syo grinned. "I did."

Weeks passed and Syo's life was finally perfect once again.

 **A/N-**

Late again… I'm sorry! I didn't take my laptop to my sister's house and couldn't post it!

This is the end of the normal story – It'll be split into two now, Ai route and Ren Route (Both still posted here) I'll tell you which is which when I post them but first up will bee~~~ *Drum roll* Ai-Ai of course! And be prepared for intense fluffy marshmallow greatness~!

Look forward to it~ Next Saturday – Hopefully! (No promises – Look how far that got me, I'm almost always late!)

Like? Follow/Favourite/Review/Request!

Thankyou very machacha for reading! Matene!


	9. Chapter 9 - Ai Route - CH1

**AiXSyo – Can I Love You Chapter 9! Ai Route 1~**

All in Syo's life was perfect. He finally had friends, everything with Ai was great and his school life was good, he got perfect in the last recording did with Tokiya and Cecil! He was now lying in Ai's bed, cuddled to the adorable cyan haired boy beside him. His adorable cyan haired boy. He was thinking about how far he had come from his first day at Saotome. From being hated to having great friends. He thought that it was partly thanks to Ren, since he stopped it all. Maybe he should thank him, he was a nice guy after all! No... He decided to stay away from him, he caused it all too... The small blonde slowly drifted into a deep sleep, not expecting what would happen the next day.  
"Hey, Ai?" Syo asked as the two walked to school.  
"Yes?" Ai replied.  
"W-When do you think we should... Yanno... Tell my parents..?" Syo looked to the floor, blush covering his cheeks.  
"Whenever you feel necessary, Syo. You don't need to rush it."  
"We've been together so long though and they're gonna be expecting kids from me..."  
"It's not like we cannot have a child." Ai smiled. "Of course, we're too young now and we may have very time consuming jobs by the end of school but in the future, adoption is possible." Syo flushed much deeper red and smiled at Ai slightly.  
"R-R-Really? Y-You want k-kids?"  
"Syo, calm down" Ai tapped his head playfully. "We're in no place to be thinking about that yet. How could you have a child when it will be taller than you so quickly?" Ai smirked and Syo almost exploded.  
"That was unnecessary! I'm not short!" He shouted.  
"Calm down, I was only teasing." Ai smiled and cautiously looked around to see nobody. He quickly captured Syo's lips to his own, pulling away almost immediately. Syo flushed a deeper red than before, making Ai think his head might explode if he embarrassed him any longer. Syo stormed ahead in front, trying to calm his flushed face. In almost no time at all, Ai was in practice and Syo, with his friends. Hours later in class, Syo received a note. He didn't know who it was from and the only thing it said was 'Meet me on the roof.' Syo was confused, he didn't know why, who or what time! He panicked for a moment as he thought the bullies were back, ready to get him again, since they worked on the roof. Then he stared at the note, he knew the handwriting but he wasn't sure where from. He shoved the note into his pocket thinking it was a prank and continued in his lesson.  
That lunch, a tall ginger boy stood on the roof staring out into the distance, he had been waiting for a while now for his O'chibi-Chan to arrive. He sighed slightly before exiting; he knew he wouldn't come anyway. As Ren walked down the corridor, he was run into by a small blonde boy. "Sor-" The boy muttered before realizing who the guy who he bumped into was. "Ren?" Syo silenced quickly, wanting to get away.  
"O'Chibi-Chan. Where were you going?" Ren asked, curious if he was going to the roof.  
"To meet Ai in the dining hall?" Syo said sounding s though he was questioning why Ren wanted to know.  
"Of course." He saddened. "I knew you wouldn't come." Syo looked confused before he actually realized.  
"You wrote it!? Why'd you wanna meet..?"  
"Could we talk in private, O'Chibi-Chan?" Ren asked as he looked around the room quickly.  
"Uhh.. F-fine." Syo mumbled and they both went up to the roof. As they got there, ren's face was flushed a slight shade of pink. "What is it you wanted to talk about?"  
I"I wasn't you to know that I'm sorry. I hated every moment of what those bastard did to you and I had nothing to do with most of it..." Syo stayed silent as Ren continued. "They all saw it in me, the reason I teased you in the first place..." Ren took a deep breath. "O'chibi-Chan, what I'm trying to say is that I... I know I've done wrong to you and that you hate me but... I..." Ren silenced as the wind blew calmly around them. Syo was confused he didn't have a clue what was going on and what he was trying to say until... "I love you." Syo's face flushed a deep red.  
"What..?"  
"I love you, Syo." Before any more words were said and before Syo could even make sense of the situation, Ren's lips were on his. Syo pulled back immediately.  
"No! No! I love Ai! You can't just do that! What if he gets the wrong idea!? If he thinks I'm lying!? You could've just ruined everything again!" Syo screamed before running down to the dining hall to see Ai. Without even letting Ren explain, he had gone. Ren sat down, he really had ruined everything for Syo again and he really hated it..  
Syo had stayed silent for the rest of the day. He didn't want to tell Ai what had happened with sk many people around. Syo felt horrible. He really did love Ai and he didn't know what he'd do if Ai took this the wrong way... He couldn't live without him, not now. Syo didn't say a single word until they both got home and Ai pressed Syo for what was wrong. "Syo, you've been very quiet, what's wrong?" Ai asked as he sat next to Syo who had flopped himself onto the sofa.  
"If I told you, you'd hate me." Syo replied.  
"You know I wouldn't." Ai leant forwards and connected their lips to which Syo pulled away quickly.  
"Ren kissed me. I pulled away but he did it anyway..." Syo said quickly, trying to get it all out as fast as possible.  
"Syo..."  
"Please don't leave me... It was him, I didn't want too!" Syo buried his head into Ai's chest, clutching at his blazer as hard as he could manage. After a while, Ai wrapped his arms around Syo's back.  
"Idiot." Ai muttered. "Why would I leave you for that? You're only small, how could you fight back?" Ai joked, smiling at Syo, who unexpectedly didn't give a reply. "Syo, it wasn't your fault. And besides, I'd never leave you. I love you, Syo." Syo smiled into Ai's chest, lifting his head up and connecting his and Ai's lips. The kiss was short and chaste before Ai pulled back. "I want you to promise me that you'll always be mine, Syo"  
"That sounded kinda like a proposal..." Syo laughed slightly before Ai disappeared for a moment arriving back with a small box in his hand.  
"That's because it was." Ai got down onto one knee.  
"Eh!?" Was all Syo could make out before staying silent. He was so, so happy but equally as confused.  
"This wasn't how I planned it before but now is the best opportunity." Syo's face flushed red as Ai stared into his eyes, opening the box to reveal a silver band. He wasn't expecting that! He expected to be left not proposed to! Ai smiled at Syo's flushed face before saying the unexpected words. "So Syo... Will you marry me?"

 **A/N-**

I'm sorry it's late! I have so much coursework to be finishing but I wanted to write this so it's also a little short!

Here's the first one of two on Ai~ How'd you like it so far? Fluffy enough~? It gets worse, trust me~

The next chapter should be longer bbuuuuutttt my exams start soon so just a warning – You might not get to read it for a while. I want this last one to be perfect so I won't post anything that I don't think is okay! I might still write some little one-shorts but my mind won't be allowed to write this story until I can fully concentrate on it! So I'm sorry but it might be around 3 or 4 weeks when you actually get to see the end of Ai's route! Then Ren's is after that!

Be looking on my one-shots though because some poopy little ones could be written!

Okay – enough blabbing. Like? Review/favourite/follow/request!

A thanks to all my readers and reviewers so far too! I literally wasn't expecting so many reads so thank you!

Thankyou very machacha for reading! Bye Byee!


	10. Chapter 10 - Ai Route - CH2

**AiXSyo – Can I Love You Chapter 9! Ai Route 2~**

Ai smiled at Syo's flushed face before saying the unexpected words. "So Syo... Will you marry me?"

The small blonde boy grinned from ear to ear before jumping forward, wrapping his arms around his soon to be husband tightly. "Yes! Of course I will! Yes! 1000% yes, you idiot!" Syo shouted loudly, not loosening his grip on Ai. He leant backwards slightly and pressed their lips together for a quick kiss. Ai wriggled out of Syo's grip and slipped the ring onto his finger.  
"I love you, Syo." Ai mumbled as he wrapped his arms around the smaller boy  
"I love you too." Syo smiled again, "We have to tell... Koaru..." Syo said before he realized. "We need to tell my parents..." Syo saddened suddenly. "I really want them to know but what if they don't like it..?"  
"I'm sure they will." Ai smiled softly before pressing his lips to Syo's forehead. "We'll tell them this weekend, if that's okay with you, of course."  
"It'll be nice not having to hide anymore... I won't have to hold back all weekend anymore! What about school though?"  
"We can just hide it." Ai said, unable to think of a better idea.  
"Ai, I have a ring on my finger, on THAT finger. They'll question me. And there's no way I'm taking it off!" Syo smiled. "Oh, Reiji will know and there's no doubt about him shouting it around."  
"I suppose..."  
"It's okay though - people will find out eventually so... Plus, I don't really have to say who I'm getting married to! I could just say it's somebody from back home."  
"I don't want you to lie... I'm proud of us being together so if they ask, tell them." Ai smiled and Syo nodded happily. Ai wrapped his arms around Syo and they just stood like that for a while. Syo ruined the silence between them.  
"I-I kinda feel bad for Ren... I mean, I was so panicked that you'd hate me, I just ran away. I didn't let him apologize or explain anything... Is it okay if I just thank him..? He kinda gave you the excuse to ask me..." Ai pressed his lips to Syo's forehead and smiled again.  
"I trust you." Syo grinned.  
"Thanks - I'll talk to him tomorrow." Ai nodded and the two went to change out of their school clothes, Syo admiring his finger every time he saw it.  
Ai and Syo spent the night in each other's arms - Being together like that for the first time since Ai proposed. When Syo woke up, it was around an hour before Ai's alarm would go off so he snuggled up closely with the other boy, drifting off to sleep once again. He was then, one hour later, rudely awoken by a loud beeping noise. Ai shut off the alarm and turned to face Syo pressing a quick kiss to his lips. "Hey, Ai." Syo mumbled  
"Yes?"  
"I was wondering - aren't school holidays close by?"  
"Yes, I completely forgot."  
"You forgot something!?" Syo said, sarcastically.  
"Shut up. School ends this Friday, if I remember correctly."  
"Hell yeah!" Syo grinned. "I think mum will want me home for a while though. You can stay with me, since were telling them this weekend and I really can't do that alone."  
"Of course." Ai smiled. "Get moving now or we'll be late to school."  
"Okay!" Syo got out of bed. "One last thing... Think I should call Koaru, tell him about us and our plan to tell mum and dad?"  
"You should. He knows how your parents will react better than I do. Although, I am sure they will be okay with it - didn't they think I was a girl?" Syo laughed loudly.  
"I remember that! They thought you were my girlfriend!"  
"You should've just told them then."  
"We weren't together at the time, Ai!" Syo almost shouted.  
"I did have feelings for you." Syo flushed red.  
"Me too... Even if I didn't know what those feelings were at the time." Ai smiled at Syo's reply.  
"Go and get changed, shorty." Ai smiled again before leaving his room to go to the bathroom.

"I'll leave without you!" Ai shouted loudly to Syo who was still changing.  
"H-Hey! I'm coming!" The small blonde sprinted out of the bathroom, skidding around each corner of their apartment and ran straight into Ai, wrapping his arms around him.  
"I feel like you intended to do that." Ai smiled  
"Yep~" Syo smirked. "Let's go!" Ai nodded and the two left for school. They arrived quickly and met up with their whole group, both Ai and Syo's friends combined. Nobody seemed to notice the ring on Syo's finger or at least, they didn't say anything. The bell to signal the start of the day rang violently and Tokiya, Syo and Cecil walked to their class. "So, Syo-Chan, who is the lucky lady!?" Cecil asked excitedly gesturing to Syo's hand.  
"Uhh..." He wasn't prepared for this so soon. He couldn't lie since he told Ai he wouldn't but telling the truth was hard. "I-I-It's Ai." He finally said it. The two boys stayed silent or a while before smiling and congratulating them both. "We couldn't even tell that you and Mikaze-senpai were dating, Kurusu-kun." Tokiya smiled.  
"We had suspicions though!" Cecil interrupted whilst grinning. "It's cute!"  
"You guys are totally fine with it..?" Syo blushed.  
"Of course." Tokiya replied.  
"Good!" Syo grinned. "Just don't tell the others - I don't wanna say before they even notice the ring... If they ask, I'll tell them."  
"We understand your caution. We won't tell." Tokiya smiled and the three boys entered their classroom to start their lessons.

Throughout the day, nobody else seemed to point out Syo's hand yet Reiji would grin whenever Syo looked his way – He knew Ai had told him. He was walking with Otoya, he had to visit his class teacher and Syo had offered to come with him. "Syo-kuun~" Otoya almost sang. Syo knew straight away what he was gonna say.

"Y-Yeah?" Syo stuttered in reply.

"Ai-chan proposed then?" Otoya grinned and Syo stared in his direction, stunned.

"H-How did you..?"

"It's kinda obvious Syo-kun! And we knew Ai-chan had a boyfriend, for a while we didn't really knew who it was until we figured it out~"

"You all know?!"

"Nope, just me and Rei-chan~" Otoya smiled. "I think a few of us might have figured it out already though. You're always together and you act so much differently around him!"

"Do I..?" Syo smiled.

"Of course! You must be super happy with him, Syo-kun."

"I-I am. He's helped me out a lot recently… And before I came here…" Syo lifted his hand and placed it over his heart before shaking his head and moving it away quickly.

"I'm glad it's all good for you, Syo-kun!" Otoya grinned. "I suppose I should tell you about me and Rei-chan now then!" Syo looked shocked for a minute then smiled.

"How cute!" He grinned. "I never really noticed but I see it now!" Otoya laughed and they reached the classroom door. Syo stood waiting outside until Otoya came out. A tall ginger boy walked past Syo, he was alone and made no effort to speak to the smaller boy. "Ren!" Syo shouted, trying to catch his attention. Ren ignored Syo and continued o walk, acting as though he never heard his name be shouted. "Oi! Ren!" Syo ran after him, grabbing onto his arm. He turned swiftly to meet the smaller boy's eyes. "I-I wanted to apologize… I never gave you time to explain about… What you said." Syo's face flushed and Ren's eyes wondered to Syo's hand.

"So he proposed?" Ren said. Only giving quick short sentences.

"Yeah. I kinda wanted to thank you, since it was your fault he proposed…"

"I'm glad you're happy." Ren pulled away from Syo's grasp.

"Ren… You can't just leave like that after what you said to me yesterday…"

"O'chibi, you rejected me, you're even getting married! There's not much else I can say." Ren looked down to the floor and Syo mimicked him.

"I-I'm sorry, really, I am! I just don't like you like that…" Syo saddened. "I… Want us to at least be okay…" Syo mumbled.

"I don't know O'chibi. I don't think your soon to be husband will like it."

"Syo-kun!" Otoya interrupted their conversation before Syo could reply.

"Sorry, I gotta go… I'm still sorry…" Syo ran down to Otoya and they began to walk back to the dining room.

"Why were you talking to Ren-san, Syo-kun?" Otoya asked, slightly confused.

"It's… A long story…" Syo mumbled.

"Don't wanna tell?" Otoya asked, attempting to make Syo see that he could help.

"I don't know… Don't tell anyone but… He confessed to me…"

"Really?! But he's Ren Jinguji!" Otoya looked shocked before looking at Syo who seemed down. "What happened?"

"He kinda caused all the bullying from everyone… but then he stopped it all, saved me and Ai from getting beat up, again… And then after all that, he confessed… I didn't know how to act so I kinda just stood there… Then he kissed me… I didn't know what to do so I ran away and told Ai, giving him his excuse to propose." Syo smiled by the last part.

"That's cute kind of! He shouldn't have kissed you though, he knew you were with Ai-chan." Otoya tried to show that he was there for advice.

"I know… I was so confused… Scared that Ai would take it the wrong way… It just felt wrong…" Syo trailed off as he realized they were almost with everybody else. He was a little happier knowing that someone else knew now.

Soon after this, Ai and Syo were home and as Syo said that morning, he was calling Koaru. "Nii-chan! When are you coming over next?!" Syo heard his brother's slightly higher voice shout down the phone.

"This weekend, if that's okay. Got some pretty big news…" Syo sighed, realizing how close they were to finally telling his parents.

"What is it?!" Koaru asked excitedly.

"Me and Ai are… Engaged!" Syo said happily and he heard a slight squeal come from his brother.

"Really?! Wow! When's the wedding! I'm so excited!" Questions came tumbling from the younger brother and Syo didn't know how to answer many of them. "When are you gonna tell mum and dad..?"

"This weekend…" Syo sighed. "How do you think they'll take it..?"

"I don't know… I'm kinda sure they had some suspicions but I don't think they took them seriously. I can't say for sure how they'll act but don't worry about it, it'll be okay Nii-chan."

"Okay then, if you say so. It's gotta be a big surprise though, finding out I'm gay after all this time…"

"I'm sure they won't take it badly though. They love you Nii-chan."

"I know, I'm pretty sure they'll accept it to be honest… It's just mum, she won't be getting any kids from me any time soon…"

"She won't care, as long as you're happy, Nii-chan!"

"I hope so…" Syo smiled slightly. "I better go, I'll see you this weekend!"

"Okay! Bye Nii-chan!" Kaoru shouted before the older of the two boys put the phone down and threw himself down onto his bed. He hadn't slept on it in a while and it felt kind of lonely to lie there without Ai next to him. He smiled at how used to Ai's presence he had become and left his room to go to his cyan haired soon to be husband. He found him sitting on the sofa, scrolling on the phone in his hand. Syo sat next to him and cuddled closely against his arm.

"What did Kaoru say?" Ai smiled.

"He thinks mum and dad will be fine with all this." Syo smiled. "Though, I'm not completely sure… It could go either way really." He saddened. "Even if they don't accept us, I'm staying with you…" He trailed off, unable to imagine a future without the boy next to him.

"I never thought you wouldn't, Syo." Ai wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and they sat there, unmoving until Ai had decided to make dinner…

A few days later, it was Friday. Ai and Syo were walking home from school for the last time this year. "It's almost Christmas, Syo. Have you thought about what you want?" Ai asked, happily.

"Not really. It's still a little while away, its fine!" Syo laughed and they continued their conversations until they reached their flat door. "We have to go to my parents soon…"Syo saddened.

"Do you want to leave it until tomorrow, since it's the holiday?" Ai asked, attempting to calm Syo. He grabbed his hand after they entered their home an Ai pulled Syo into a loose hug.

"O-Okay… I'll text Kaoru." Syo mumbled and pulled his phone from his pocket. Ai had let go of Syo now and was in the kitchen, making them both a drink. Syo quickly typed a message to his younger brother before putting his phone back into his pocket and going to Ai. "I… Don't think I can do this…" He sighed. "I'm so scared they won't like us together…" Syo wrapped his arms around Ai's waist and buried his head into his chest. "I love you." Syo mumbled into the other's chest and Ai smiled slightly.

"I love you too." He wrapped his arms around Syo's back and kissed the top of his head lightly. "You don't need to worry so much. It will be okay, Syo." He tapped the other's head lightly. "We can just relax tonight, forget that we have to do it, okay?" Syo nodded and smiled.

"Can we watch the prince of fighting?!" Syo asked excitedly.

"Whatever you want, shorty~" Ai teased. "But first…" Ai pulled Syo's chin to meet his lips. Eventually, Syo decided to take it a little further and they soon found themselves in Ai's bed once again…

"Is everything ready..?" Syo asked the next morning. They were about to board the train to Syo's old house and Syo was still fearful of his parent's reaction to their news… This fear was apparent on Syo's face and Ai was worried for the smaller boy.

"Syo, you can just take off the ring. You don't need to tell them straight away." Ai said.

"No! I need to tell them or I know I'll just put it off and we'll never be able to be properly married…" Syo sighed. "I have to do this…"

"Okay." Ai smiled, tapping Syo's head lightly. He wanted to just kiss the other boy but he didn't want to in front of the people surrounding him. Soon after this, they were at Syo's old house, standing in front of the door. Syo reluctantly raised his hand and knocked at the big, wooden door. He was soon greeted by an energetic blonde woman who hugged him tightly before dragging the two boys inside. "Syo-chan!" She shouted happily. "How is school?" She smiled sweetly and nerves flew over Syo once again, he realized how close he was to telling his parents everything…

"It's good now." He smiled. "Got almost perfect on the last vocal exam!" He grinned causing Ai to smile slightly.

"Good!" She turned to Ai. "And how are you Ai-chan?"

"I'm good, thank you Kurusu-san." Ai smiled and blushed slightly.

"Let's go put our stuff upstairs Ai. We'll go see Kaoru too!" Syo smiled. His mother nodded and the two boys went into their bedroom. As Syo entered the room, he threw his bag onto the bed and shut the door. "Ai…" He sighed and wrapped his arms around the taller male.

"Are you still nervous?" Ai asked, knowing straight away what was wrong.

"Yeah… She may seem so happy and accepting but what if she isn't..? I don't know her views on people like us…"

"Syo, you make it sound like it's wrong for me to love you." Ai smiled and kissed Syo quickly. "You can do this." He leant down to Syo's ear and whispered. "I love you." Syo smiled and whispered it back before they both left the room in search of Kaoru.

"Nii-chan!" Kaoru shouted as they had just left the room. He grabbed Syo's hand and admired the ring on his finger. "It's pretty!" He smiled. "When are you telling them?" He asked and Syo looked down.

"Soon… They haven't noticed yet though…"

"You should tell them soon, you already left it pretty long…"

"I know I need to but really, I don't know what to say at all…" Syo sighed. "It's not something I can just easily bring up…"

"I understand Nii-chan, you can do it! Remember, Otogoni Zenkai!" Kaoru made Syo's pose with his arm and fist, grinning. Syo smiled back and mimicked the action.

"Yeah!" Ai smiled at his childish boyfriend before Syo walked out of the room and he followed. The two boys walked down the stairs to see Syo's mother and father sitting drinking tea.

"Do you boys want tea?" Syo's mother asked with a large smile.

"Okay." Syo smiled in return and his mother disappeared returning quickly, two cups of tea in hand. "Uhh… W-We have s-something to t-tell you two…" Syo's face flushed a bright red and Ai smiled slightly.

"What is it, Syo-chan?" His mother smiled, a look of worry in her eyes.

"Me and Ai… We're… T-T-T-T…" Syo stumbled over his words, being unable to say what he wanted to. His parents sat with a look of confusion.

"You and Ai-chan are what, Syo-chan?" His mother asked. Syo looked up at Ai, his eyes silently pleading for help. Ai took Syo's hand in his own, Syo's parents looking questioningly at the boys.

"We're… T-To… Together..!" Syo sighed in relief as Ai's hand grasped onto his tightly. The parents looked at the boys in shock, Syo's mother almost dropped her tea.

"Syo-chan..? How long for..?"

"Just after he started visiting here… That would have to be over three years ago now…" Syo looked down. "W-We're even… Getting married…" Syo smiled weakly before his mother's expression changed slowly from one of surprise to one of happiness. She leaped out of her seat and hugged the two boys tightly.

"I'm happy for you Syo-chan! I'm glad you found somebody who loves you that you love back!" She grinned and so did Syo's father. "You better look after him well, Ai-chan! Not that I doubt you will!" Syo pulled from the hug and smiled again. "We had some suspicions though~"

"H-How!?" Syo almost shouted.

"The way you look at him, Syo-chan." His face flushed a deep red as Ai smiled at what was said. "I hope you stay together forever, Syo-chan, Ai-chan! Now we have a wedding to plan!"

 **A/N:**

All done! That's all for Ai's route! I might do a little conclusion of their wedding but im not sure yet~

Hope you liked this AiXSyo part f the story, next is RenXSyo! Sorry it took so long!

I have a new story being finished, its a new years one so look forward to that!

Don't know when RenXSyo Pt1 will be started (or finished) since I have a few that I plan to finish before I start!

So, If you liked it: Review/ Favorite/ Follow/ Request!

Thankyou very machacha for reading!


End file.
